


Full House

by mizstorge



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dumbledore's Army, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Harry Potter, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizstorge/pseuds/mizstorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's impossible to have a quiet morning in your own house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House

Dobby put down the grocery list he’d been writing as soon as Harry walked into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. “Good morning, Harry Potter!”

“Good morning, Dobby.” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because it really was an improvement over ‘Harry Potter, sir.’

“Did you sleep well?” the house elf continued as Harry got orange juice from the refrigerator.

“Yeah, I did,” Harry answered with a self-conscious grin. The reason _why_ he’d slept so well had finally gotten out of bed and into the shower at Harry’s promise to bring breakfast up to the room.

“There are no visitors yet this morning,” Dobby informed him.

“Good thing,” Harry muttered under his breath. In a normal voice, he asked, “What’s for breakfast?”

“I made French toast.” The house elf pointed to the oven with his notepad. “I knew you would be hungry this morning.”

A pleasant whiff of cinnamon met his nose as he peeked in the door. “Thanks, Dobby,” he said, reaching for one of the plates warming on top of the stove. Harry piled thick slices on two plates as Dobby got a tray from one of the cupboards.

“Harry, sir, shall Dobby take-”

“No, thanks, I’ll get it,” Harry said quickly. The house elf was always so circumspect about the people Harry brought home to spend the night, never letting on how much he knew or guessed about Harry’s romantic inclinations, or indicating whether he disapproved or was merely amused.

Dobby helpfully put a jug of coffee and a bottle of syrup on the tray as Harry got out the silverware. “If anyone stops by this morning, let me know, okay? I’m going out later, but I’ll let you know before I leave.”

The back door opened and loud voices signalled the arrival of three of the people Harry would most like to have avoided just then: Severus, Minerva and Horace.

“-demanding our presence at the Ministry this morning!” the headmistress of Hogwarts was saying indignantly.

“Good morning, Harry!” Horace Slughorn’s voice boomed across the kitchen. He eyed the laden tray in Harry’s hands with approval. “Breakfast! An excellent idea!”

“Actually-” Harry had just begun, when Remus appeared through the other door with Alastor Moody leaning heavily on his arm.

“-but the look on his face when I broke my stick over his -” the retired Auror was saying.

“Harry,” Remus said, nodding a greeting as he helped Moody to a chair. “I noticed that Mrs. Black’s portrait was strangely unresponsive this morning.”

“Uh, yeah. My date Pacified it last night.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Sirius and I searched for that spell for years! I’m quite anxious to meet this friend of yours.”

Across the room, Slughorn had caught on. “You’d best take that tray upstairs, Harry m’boy. Don’t want to keep your young lady waiting.”

Harry had just exchanged a “this is getting a bit too close” look with Remus when Hermione breezed in with Luna, Ginny and Parvati.

“We’re going to the Museum and shopping,” she announced. “Want to come along, Harry?”

“What about your classes?” Harry demanded in exasperation. This was getting entirely out of hand!

Ginny began pouring coffee into mugs. “Spring break,” she explained. With a knowing grin, she added quietly, “You can bring your boyfriend along.”

“Morning, Alastor!” Harry’s eyes flew up to see more newcomers: Arthur Weasley, with Ron and Ernie in tow.

“Look,” Harry hissed urgently to Ginny, “can you cover for me for a few minutes?”

But Ginny was looking past him with wide eyes, and the loud conversation around them had faded to stunned silence. Harry turned to follow her gaze and cringed inwardly as he saw his boyfriend, dark hair still damp from the shower and wrapped in a bathrobe, regarding them all with thoughtful eyes.

“Good morning,” Tom Riddle said to them all, his smile feral. “Don’t just stand there, Harry. Put the tray down and introduce me to your friends.”


End file.
